Ddu-Du Ddu-Du
"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" ( Korean: 뚜두뚜두, ddu-du ddu-du) is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. It is the first and title track in the group's first mini-album Square Up. The single and its music video were released on June 15, 2018. Composition The song is described by Billboard, as a "fierce hip-pop track overflowing with charisma" which "features a prominent trap beat". Forbes noted, the song has "combining crisp trap beats, breezy synth hooks and infectious vocal melodies." It was written and produced by Teddy and co-produced by Bekuh Boom, 24 and R.Tee. Music Video On June 15 at 6 pm KST, "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" was released along with its music video through several music portals, including Melon in South Korea and iTunes for the global market. As of July 5, 2018, the music video has reached 142 million views on YouTube, making it the fastest music video by a kpop group to hit the milestone. On June 18, the dance practice video for "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" was released on both Black Pink's official YouTube and V Live channel. The music video became the most viewed online video in the first 24 hours by a Korean act and second by an any worldwide music video with more than 36.2 millions within 24 hours after release. Charts Awards and nominations 'Music program awards' 'Melon Popularity Award' Lyrics |-| Hangul = 착한 얼굴에 그렇지 못한 태도 가녀린 몸매 속 가려진 Volume은 두 배로 거침없이 직진 굳이 보진 않지 눈치 Black 하면 Pink 우린 예쁘장한 Savage 원할 땐 대놓고 뺏지 넌 뭘 해도 칼로 물 베기 두 손엔 가득한 Fat check 궁금하면 해봐 Fact check 눈 높인 꼭대기 물 만난 물고기 좀 독해 난 Toxic You 혹해 I’m foxy 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du 지금 내가 걸어가는 거린 BLACKPINK 4 way 사거리 동서남북 사방으로 Run it 너네 버킷리스트 싹 다 I bought it 널 당기는 것도 멀리 밀치는 것도 제멋대로 하는 Bad girl 좋건 싫어하건 누가 뭐라 하던 When the bass drop it’s another banger 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 Test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 Like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| Romanization = chakan eolgure geureochi motan taedo ganyeorin mommae sok garyeojin Volume-eun du baero geochimeopshi jikjin guji bojin anchi nunchi Black hamyeon Pink urin yeppeujanghan Savage weonhal ttaen daenoko ppaetji neon mweol haedo kallo mul begi du sonen gadeukan Fat check gunggeumhamyeon haebwa Fact check nun nopin kkokdaegi mul mannan mulgogi jom dokae nan Toxic You hokae I’m foxy du beon saenggakae heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka chakkakaji ma shwipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya ajigeun jal moreugetji guji weonhamyeon Test me neon bul bodeushi ppeonhae manmanan geol weonhaettamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du jigeum naega georeoganeun georin BLACKPINK 4 way sageori dongseonambuk sabangeuro Run it neone beogisriseuteu ssak da I bought it neol danggineun geotto meolli milchineun geotto jemeottaero haneun Bad girl jogeon shireohageon nuga mweora hadeon When the bass drop it’s another banger du beon saenggakae heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka chakkakaji ma shwipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya ajigeun jal moreugetji guji weonhamyeon Test me neon bul bodeushi ppeonhae manmanan geol weonhaettamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire tteugeoweo tteugeoweo tteugeoweo Like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du |-| English = My face is kind but not my attitude Thin body frames with hidden volume twice as much We go forward without holding back, no need to be cautious Black then Pink, we’re pretty savages If I want it, I’ll take it from you straight up Even if you want something, it’s like cutting water with a sword In my hands is a fat check If you’re curious, do a fact check My standards are way up top Like a fish in water I’m kind of intense, I’m toxic You fall for me, I’m foxy Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du The path I’m walking on right now Is a BLACKPINK 4 way intersection East, West, North, South, all around, we run it All of your bucket lists, I bought it all When I pull you, I do it from far away When I push you away, I do it legit like a bad girl Whether you like it or not, no matter what anyone says When the bass drop it’s another banger Think twice Cuz I can’t act nice like everyone else Don’t misunderstand My easy smiles are for myself You still don’t really know But if you really want me, test me It’s obvious, like looking at fire If you wanted something easy Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hot hot hot like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - ‘뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)’ M V TEASER|MV Teaser. File:BLACKPINK - '뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)' DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO (MOVING VER.)-0|"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" Dance Practice (Moving Ver.) File:BLACKPINK - '뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)' M V MAKING FILM|MV Making Film File:BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' JENNIE MOVING POSTER|"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" Jennie moving poster. File:BLACKPINK - 'SQUARE UP' LISA MOVING POSTER|"Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" Lisa moving poster. 'Performances' File:Comeback Stage BLACKPINK - DDU-DU DDU-DU , 블랙핑크 - 뚜두뚜두 Show Music core 20180616|Show Music Core 180616 File:《Comeback Special》 BLACKPINK(블랙핑크) - DDU-DU DDU-DU(뚜두뚜두) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180617-0|SBS Inkigayo 180617 File:HOT BLACKPINK - DDU-DU DDU-DU , 블랙핑크 - 뚜두뚜두 Show Music core 20180623|Show Music Core 180623 File:《POWERFUL》 BLACKPINK(블랙핑크) - DDU-DU DDU-DU(뚜두뚜두) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20180624-0|SBS Inkigayo 180624 File:HOT BLACKPINK - DDU-DU DDU-DU , 블랙핑크 - 뚜두뚜두 Show Music core 20180630|Show Music Core 180630 BLACKPINK - ‘뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)’ 0701 SBS Inkigayo NO.1 OF THE WEEK|SBS Inkigayo 180701 File:HOT 쇼음악중심 BLACKPINK - DDU-DU DDU-DU , 블랙핑크 - 뚜두뚜두 Show Music core 20180707|Show Music Core 180707 File:HOT 쇼 음악중심 BLACKPINK - DDU-DU DDU-DU , 블랙핑크 - 뚜두뚜두 Show Music core 20180714-0|Show Music Core 180714 File:시선을 사로잡는 블랙핑크의 카리스마 무대 ‘뚜두뚜두’ @슈퍼콘서트in수원 2회 20181101|SBS Super Concert 181101 Seoul Music Awards 2018 File:믿고보는MMA 예쁜애 옆에 예쁜애 블랙핑크(BLACKPICK) - 뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)|Melon Music Awards 2018 File:BLACKPINK - 'SOLO' '뚜두뚜두(DDU-DU DDU-DU)' 'FOREVER YOUNG' in 2018 SBS Gayodaejun-3|SBS Gayo Daejun 2018 File:190123 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - DDU-DU DDU-DU + FOREVER YOUNG @ 8th GAONCHART MUSIC AWARDS 2K 60FPS|8th Gaon Chart Kpop Awards 2019 File:BLACKPINK Performs 'Ddu-du Ddu-du'-0|The Late Show with Stephen Colbert File:BlackPink performs 'Ddu-du Ddu-du' on ‘Good Morning America’-1|Good Morning America File:BLACKPINK - DDU DU DDU DU - Live at Coachella 2019 Friday April 19, 2019|Coachella 2019 Trivia *The single hit 10 million views in just 6 hours and 15 minutes, it set a new record for the fastest time among K-pop girl group MVs. *It was the fastest Kpop music video to reach 100 and 200 million views, until Kill This Love launch. *The single is peaked number 1 on iTunes in 44 countries and peaked number 1 on all Korean charts. *The music video reached 36.2 million views in 24 hours. *The music video ranked number 2nd on most viewed online and YouTube videos in the first 24 hours. *The music video reached 100 million views 10 days after being released. *It is the first single released by a Korean girl group to enter the UK official single's chart. *The single was ranked number 1 on the China's QQ music chart. *The single was ranked number 1 on the Japanese Oricon Digital Albums Weekly Chart, Recochoku Daily Albums Chart and the Line Music Real time Daily Chart. *It was the groups second single to get a PAK (Perfect All Kill). *'Ddu-Du Ddu-Du' debut at #55 in US Billboard Hot 100, being the third K-Pop act in enter, and the second girl group in the history of Korean Pop Music. *The "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du" dance practice is the first Kpop dance practice to reach 100 million views on YouTube. *Ddu-Du-Ddu-Du is featured in Just Dance 2019. *'Ddu-Du Ddu-Du' is the most liked music video by a girl group on the world. **Also BLACKPINK was the first K-pop girl group to hit 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 , 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11 million likes on Youtube. **With this video, the group becomes the first korean band to hit 700, 800, 900 million and 1 billion views. *Actually, this song/video is the most viewed by a K-pop Group on Youtube, with more than 1 billion views. Category:Square Up Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2018 releases Category:Korean songs Category:Singles Category:Korean singles